Adventure Awaits
by TheIceAgeMan77342
Summary: This story, based around the works of starwars4life, involves the porcupine teens: Spike, Bucky, Quillo, Emma, Emily, & Rachel. They've been waiting for an adventure for a long time. After a disaster strikes their home, the teens find themselves separated from their family, and must return home before they are killed by a snake.
1. 1: A Knack for Adventure

**Adventure Awaits**

 **Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_ own Over the Hedge, or the OC's used in this fic. Permission was given to me to write a fanfiction based around starwars4life's stories. The only characters I own are OC's.

 **Chapter 1: A Knack for Adventure**

 **Emma:** Are you sure about this, Spike?

These were the word coming out of Emma, a black-white quilled, grey-white furred porcupine, who was 19 years of age. She was with her boyfriend, Spike, a brown furred porcupine, who was also 19-year-old. With them, was Rachel & Emily, Emma's sisters who look almost exactly like her, the only difference being height. Also, with them are Spike's brothers, Bucky & Quillo, who also look almost exactly like Spike, save for their ventral fur.

But why, you may ask, is Emma unsure about a decision? Well, that decision is whether they should pull a certain prank. A prank involving Regina the bobcat who, after a little wolf incident, had moved back into the woods surrounding the Elysian Field Estates. The porcupine teens had bungee cords and would try to land back first, so their quills would hit the bobcat.

 **Spike:** Don't worry! Think of this. When do you think we'll get the next chance at doing something this sweet? You know how strict things are back home. Maybe this won't be that bad!

 **Emma:** Well…When you put it like that…Let's do it!

 **Spike:** Quillo, would you like to go first?

 **Quillo:** Gladly.

Quillo leans back on the branch the 6 porcupine teens were standing on and aims for the bobcat. Fortunate for the teens, Regina was sound asleep, but wouldn't be for long. Quillo lands back first on Regina's back, causing her to yelp at the sudden pain. Before she can see what it was, Quillo jerks back up to the branch. Regina sees the quills, and instantly knows it's the porcupines.

 **Regina:** Those dang kids. Always pranking me. Don't they know to respect their elders?

The 6 teens laugh, almost too loudly, as Regina looks up and sees the 6 teens giggling.

 **Regina:** Hey…You 6! You are all so dead!

Regina puts both paws on the tree and starts to shake the tree. The sudden movement almost causes Bucky & Emma to fall, before Rachel and Spike pull them back up.

 **Regina:** You kids are gonna get it THIS time!

Regina stops shaking the tree after about 2 minutes. This causes the 6 porcupines to drop their guard, thinking she had stopped trying, but that would be a mistake, as the next thing that happens indicated.

Regina rams her head into the tree. She does this about 4 or 5 times before she finally knocks the 6 porcupines out of the tree. The teens fall and land with a loud _THUD!_ When they all instantly wake up, specifically Emily sees Regina running towards them.

 **Quillo:** Guys, we gotta go!

The other 5 see the incoming bobcat, and start running. As they are running, Spike looks around for anything that could potentially be an aid to the chase. He sees nothing, until they come across a piece of wood shaped like a canoe near a river. Bucky & Spike push the wood into the river, as the teens get into the "canoe" and the current carries them. Regina starts to swipe at the now gone boat before giving up and heading back home.

 **Emily:** (Wiping sweat off her forehead) Phew, that was too close!

 **Rachel:** At least we got away from her. We would have been done for if we didn't find this canoe.

 **Bucky:** At least we're all safe.

All the teens had a confession. They haven't been very satisfied with their lives recently. You might be asking: Why? They just quilled a bobcat and got away safely. That's amazing! Well…here's the thing. Only recently, not even a month ago, the porcupine teen's family, known as the "hedgies", as they live on the other side of a hedge bordering Elysian Field Estates from the woods, had a run in with a wolf pack, known as the "bone-chompers". Ever since that incident, the parents of the woods have been a bit more cautious about their children. Specifically, with the hedgies, they had three main rules: Rule Number 1: The Kids had a curfew. Rule Number 2: The kids had to have an adult accompany them. Rule Number 3: The kids can only go to certain places of the forest. With all these strict rules, you may now understand why the teens aren't happy with their stunts.

Speaking of the hedgies, it's about time you learned about the family members.

First there were 3 turtles: Verne, a 54-year-old green box turtle, who acted mostly as the father of the hedgies, his mate Velma, who had tan scales, a purple bow on her head, and the same shell color as Verne. Unfortunately, Velma is barren, so her and Verne do not have any biological kids, but have a non-biological kid, in the form of Verne's nephew, Plushie, who is 12-years-old.

Next were the raccoons. There was RJ, the second leader of the family, who had brown fur everywhere except for his white ventral side. He also has a dark brown stripe running from his back down to his tail, which had three white rings. RJ was mates with a possum, named Heather, who had white fur, sky blue eyes, white spots on her ears, and a black tail. Her father, Ozzie, is an older possum with similar features to Heather. Alongside RJ was another raccoon family: Luby, a light-brown furred, ocean green eyed raccoon with a red bow and her mate, Rick, who had grey-brown fur with blue eyes. Luby & Rick have two 9-year-old sons, Ty(ler) and Roger, who has their father's fur color. Roger & Ty always got into sibling fights, but Rick & Luby sometimes can get used to it.

The other raccoon family is none other than RJ's parents and sister. Rogan and Sarah are gray-furred. Sarah has blue eyes, as Rogan has ocean-green eyes. RJ's little sister, Rebecca, who is 16-years-old, has dark brown fur and has an eye coloration of ocean-green and teal-blue. She also wears two short red ribbons around her ears.

Now that we are done with the raccoons, on to the skunk & Persian cat! Stella is a skunk, who has green eyes and stripes. Her mate, Tiger, is a Persian cat with white fur, and blue eyes. They have a nine-year-old daughter, De'Ausha, who is a hybrid of a skunk and a cat, with white fur, like her fathers, with black stripes like her mother's. She also inherited her face and eyes from her mother, and her big black nose from her father.

Hammy is an American red squirrel with emerald-green eyes and buckteeth. Hammy is known for his hyperactive.

There was one bat family, with the adults, Simon and Celine, and their 19-year-old daughters, Marilyn, Christine, and Claire. They are fruit bats who do not have the power of sight, so they use their other senses to get around.

RJ & Heather have 2 children: Bernard & Mary, who are both hybrids of an Opossum and a raccoon. They have a body like a possum. They also both have a bushy raccoon ring tail. Bernard has raccoon ears and paws, as Mary has more features to that of an opossum.

Last, but not least, are the teen's parents. Spike, Bucky, & Quillo's parents, Lou and Penny, are middle-aged, with gray quills, brown fur, and brown eyes. Annette, Emma, Emily & Rachel's mother, with white & grey fur, and white & black quills.

Now, back to that curfew thing. The teens went to pull off that crazy stunt near 7pm, as the curfew was about 8:30pm. With the time it took to pull the stunt, and the amount of time taken to get back home…It was 8:45 by the time they were even close home. They didn't get home until 9:00pm…Let's just say, they thought they got away with it.

The moment they approached the log, they instantly notice their parents, outside of the log, and boy they didn't look happy.

 **Penny:** Hello, boys…

 **Quillo, Spike, & Bucky in unison: **Hey, mom…

 **Annette:** Girls…

 **Emily, Emma, & Rachel in unison: **Hey mom…

The teens also notice the entire family was behind their parents, looking equally as thrilled that they came home 30 minutes after curfew.

 **Lou:** (Stern) Where. Were. You. Guys?

 **Bucky:** Well…we were kind of teasing Regina…

 **Lou:** The BOBCAT?! You six went to a predator and teased it for fun?!

 **Emily:** (Trying to sound innocent) We're…fine…?

 **Annette:** That doesn't matter. You 6 came home a whole 30 minutes after your curfew. We had no idea where you were!

 **Penny:** We were worried sick!

 **Spike:** (Trying to be comedic) Well…here we are…

 **Bucky:** Mom, there's nothing to be afraid of. Kale is always patrolling the forest for predators.

 **Lou:** That is true, but Kale can't be EVERYWHERE at once. What if another predator saw you guys when Kale wasn't there? You'd be dead instantly.

 **Annette:** (To the girls) Emma, Emily, Rachel. I want to mention your father. I lost him, and I don't know what I'd do if I had lost you three as well.

The 6 teens look stunned, and know they've been beaten.

 **Lou:** Well, I think that's enough. You 6 are grounded. No video games for 2 weeks.

The 6 look down in shame. Who would have though 30 minutes late could mean so much?

 **Annette:** Aw, cheer up. Once Kale gets more familiar with the area, these curfew rules won't be so strict.

 **Emma:** That could take a long time, though.

 **Spike:** Emma, I don't think they're going to change their minds…

 **Emma:** Yeah…Let's get to bed.

The 6 go to the log, as Verne looks at the TV, which is turned to the news channel.

 **Verne:** I think we should stay in the log tomorrow, guys. The news guys are calling for bad weather…Ooh, that looks nasty.

The porcupines always wished to go on amazing adventures. They knew they were ambitious, so they only could wish for an awesome, quill raising adventure.

But as the old saying goes: Be careful what you wish for…

 **Author's Note: Allow me to clarify something. I messaged starwars4life and asked him about a story pitch in which involved his characters as well as Dreamworks' characters. To be honest, I wanted to get this chapter up in either November or December of 2018, but I was stumped on what to put in the first chapter. So, I have one person to thank: starwars4life. He really helped me get this chapter together. It was so much fun writing this chapter out, with the notes he was able to provide me. I EXTREMELY recommend reading his OTH fanfiction, such as his** _ **Soul Mates**_ **trilogy, involving the romance between RJ & Heather, and **_**Predator & Prey, **_**which is where the "bone-chompers" came from. If your reading this, starwars4life, I cannot thank you enough for your help!**

 **Credit for some of the ideas in this chapter goes to starwars4life**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the story, because next chapter…things will get hectic…**

 **See you soon!**


	2. 2: Disaster Strikes!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, own OTH, or any of the OC's used in this fic. All OC's, except for my own, belong to starwars4life, as the characters from OTH are owned by Dreamworks.

 **Author's Note:** Hello all! Hope you didn't mind the short chapter previously…To be honest, I consider that more of an introduction to the story, something to get things started. Nevertheless, get ready for a wild ride, because things are about to go down in Chapter 2!

 **Chapter 2: Disaster Strikes!**

Verne wasn't lying about the weather. Boy, did it get BAD. It was simply a thunderstorm, nothing too horrific, like a tornado or something deadlier. Of course, it couldn't have been that simple…

The hedgies were all in the log, waiting for the nasty storm to pass.

 **Penny:** (To Lou) Jeepers, hon. I wonder when this storm will end…

 **Lou:** I'm sure sometime soon, honey. Spike…? Sp-Spike?

 **Bernard:** (Terrified) When is the storm going to end, mommy?

 **Heather:** It will be over soon, Bernard. I'm sure of it.

Lou was still looking around the log, trying to find Spike. Heck, Bucky nor Quillo nor the girls were even in the log.

 **Lou:** Those…Honey, Annette, our kids snuck out of the log behind our backs!

 **Annette:** Are you kidding me?! We strictly told them to stay in the log! We grounded them for a reason!

 **Lou:** Well they didn't listen!

 **Penny:** Lou, there is a storm brewing! They could get lost, or worse!

 **Lou:** (After calming down) …You're right…We must find them.

Before Lou, Penny & Annette can leave the log, Verne stops them.

 **Verne:** Woah, woah! I don't know about you, but I don't think this storm is calming. It's a death wish to go out there!

 **Lou:** Verne, our kids are missing! We need to find them! They'll die!

 **Verne:** They're smart, they'll find their way home.

 **Penny:** Verne…

 **Plushie:** Uncle…I know what it's like to lose a loved one…You need to let them find them.

Verne is about to tell Plushie off, but notices how serious Plushie was being. He was right, his mom, Verne's sister…She died, and Plushie knew how it felt to lose someone he loved. Verne, contemplating it, came to his final answer.

 **Verne:** Go, find them. We almost lost Heather once. I don't want to know what could happen to them…

Penny, Lou, & Annette nearly are out of the log, when the TV starts to blare, with the News anchor yelling:

 **Meteorologist:** Code 10! This is not a drill! Everyone seek shelter! Repeat, this is NOT a drill!

 **Penny:** (Looks to her right) Lou, Annette, we need to get back in the log!

 **Annette:** But…?

 **Penny:** Like Verne said. Our kids are smart. They'll know what to do!

 **Lou:** Still, hon…

 **Penny:** Lou, do you SEE the gigantic tornado?! Verne is right, they will be fine!

Annette and Lou still are in the mood to argue, but realize that Penny isn't changing her mind anytime soon.

 **Annette:** …I…I don't want to lose them…They're the only bloodline family I have left…

 **Penny:** Annette…They will be okay…They ARE smart and WILL make it back.

 **Lou:** We can only hope…

While that was going on, the porcupine teens were in the woods, despite being grounded by their parents.

 **Bucky:** Spike, we are in so much trouble when we come back!

 **Spike:** Bro, you need to calm down.

 **Bucky:** As the oldest brother, it's my duty to make sure you and Quillo are safe. THIS storm is anything BUT safe!

 **Rachel:** He's right, Spike. Plus, just think of how mad our parents will be…

 **Spike:** They're probably sleeping out the storm! We'll just sneak back in after we have a little take 2 on Regina.

 **Quillo:** "Sneak back in"…? Because that worked SO well the last time we did. We only got GROUNDED.

 **Spike:** You all need to relax. At most, we'll only get another week of punishment.

 **Emma:** Well, still. This storm is getting bad.

 **Spike:** It's just a little thunder and wind! Nothing to be worried about.

Spike's biggest mistake was in that statement. A few minutes later, the 6 arrive at Regina's place, only to find her nowhere. She seems to have left to find better shelter.

 **Spike:** Well…That was a bust.

 **Bucky:** Ok, NOW can we head home?

 **Spike:** …Fine.

Spike really wanted to pull a secret stunt without their parents noticing, and here they are, not even being able to pull it.

About halfway home, Bucky heard a siren go off. It was coming from the suburbs area of Elysian Fields Estate. The siren was something that the teens didn't hear often. It was much like a firetruck signal: A loud, blaring noise that ascends and descends in noise.

 **Bucky:** Guys…What does that noise mean…

Quillo and Emily listen closely, and hear the noise, followed by Spike, Rachel and Emma hearing it as well.

Spike's face turns from confused to frightened in 2 seconds, once he realizes what the noise means.

 **Spike:** (Worried) I've heard this noise before, in a video game…Homicidal Maniac 4…It means…

The 6 teens look behind them and see a swirling cyclone, only about a few miles away from them.

 **Spike:** TORNADO!

 **Emily:** RUN!

The 6 teens run as fast as they can and find a log in which they thought was theirs. The log was completely empty but served as good shelter. The 6 cram into the log and wait the storm out.

 **Emily:** We should be safe here.

That was a lie. About 5 minutes later, Quillo feels something lifting him up, as the rest of them feel it as well.

 **Spike:** Guys…Why are we flying…?

Emma looks out of the log and sees that they have been lifted into the air by the tornado.

 **Emma:** Bad news…We were picked up by the tornado.

The others pause to let Emma continue.

 **Emma:** Aren't you guys going to freak out?

 **Quillo:** What's the GOOD NEWS?!

 **Emma:** What do you mean? I don't have any!

 **Bucky:** How are we NOT DEAD?!

 **Rachel:** Don't know, but let's consider us lucky!

The log goes into the tornado further as the tornado moves further east, towards Ohio.

Back with the hedgies, the storm had passed, as Annette, Lou, Penny, RJ, Kale, and Verne go to see the damage the storm had made to their home. Only a bit of the pad was ruined, with a TV screen cracked with a sharp stick stuck in it. But, of course, that isn't exactly what Lou, Penny, and Annette were worried about. Where were their kids? They were completely missing!

 **Annette:** Emma! Emily! Rachel!

 **Lou:** Spike!

 **Penny:** Bucky!

 **Lou:** Quillo!

No answer. The 3 porcupines didn't give up there. They kept shouting, hoping for an answer. But to no avail. Penny was about to break down, same with Annette, and even Lou.

 **Penny:** This…isn't happening…

 **Annette:** We should've been brave and looked for them…

The 3 head back to Verne, Kale, and RJ.

Upon returning, Verne fears the worst when the teens are not with them.

 **Verne:** No…They aren't…

 **RJ:** There's no way! They might be hiding! I mean…

 **Penny:** RJ…We know they aren't hiding…We searched the entire forest as much as we could…

 **Kale:** No…Not my…friends…

A little bit of background, the porcupine teens were the first time the young wolf felt like he had friends, upon playing video games for the first time.

 **Verne:** We can't give up…You know that one movie Rebecca loves, RJ? That old one…?

 **RJ:** …Wizard of Oz?

 **Verne:** Maybe they got lucky! Maybe they're somewhere else! Maybe the tornado didn't kill them!

 **RJ:** May I remind you that movie had a witch, a talking lion, a talking scarecrow, and a talking tin man. That movie is "unrealistic" as a lot of movie people would call it.

 **Verne:** You never really know, RJ. Those kids are lucky, and they ARE alive! I know it!

 **Penny:** We can hope…

Somewhere, in a forest in Ohio, Quillo wakes up, realizing he is still in the log. He then remembers: His brothers, his girlfriend, her sisters and him were trapped in a ghastly storm, so they hid in a log, but were lifted by the storm. One thing he instantly noticed: Spike, Emma, & Bucky were NOT in the log…Instead, it was just him, Rachel, & Emily.

 **Quillo:** Rachel! Emily! Wake up!

 **Rachel:** (Sleepy) What..?

 **Quillo:** Spike, Bucky, & Emma are gone!

 **Emily:** (Instantly jerks up) What?! How is that…We were all in the same log, right?

Rachel stops the two of them from talking as she gets out of the log. The forest they were in looked unfamiliar…It was a bit more darker in color, and looked a lot more grim than their forest.

 **Rachel:** Well…this is weird.

 **Quillo:** Totally…

Suddenly, a bush behind them rustles. Quillo looks back at it, nervously.

 **Quillo:** Emily, Rachel…did you hear that…? Emily? Rachel?

They were no where to be seen, however. Quillo had approached the bush, getting even closer than before. And out of nowhere…The creature rises, and the creature was….

 **Author's Note: HAHA! Cliffhanger! Well, the second chapter of my starwars4life fan story is complete! I bet some many questions are going through your head right now: What happened to Emily & Rachel? What was in the bush? Well don't worry! You'll find out soon enough.**

 **See you soon!**


	3. 3: A New Adventure

**Author's Note: Hello all! Well, the third chapter of Adventure Awaits is here! In this chapter, I made sure to try and make it a bit longer than previous chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or the characters. Those characters belong to Dreamworks, and the OC's (such as the female triplets) belong to starwars4life.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: A New Adventure**

Quillo edged closer and closer to the rustling bush. He was completely unaware of the creature edging closer and closer to HIM. Quillo had reached the bush finally, and pushed the leaves out of the way. What he saw…

Was just a tiny rabbit…

 **Quillo:** Oh…kind of anti-climactic…

 **Rabbit:** (In a Brooklyn accent) Ay, maybe you shoul' mind ya own business!

The rabbit hopped away, but before he was out of earshot, Quillo called for him.

 **Quillo:** WAIT! I have a question!

The rabbit stopped in his tracks, so it was apparent that he was willing to answer the teen's question.

 **Rabbit:** Yeah, what you want?

 **Quillo:** Well…two questions. First question: Where am I?

 **Rabbit:** "Where are ya?" What, ya neva seen Ohio before?

 **Quillo:** (In dread) Ohio? That's an entire state from where I live! But if this is Ohio, why do you have that Brooklyn accent?

 **Rabbit:** I'll tell ya why. That dang tornado! It has been recorded as one of the widest spread tornadoes EVER! It went from Indiana all the way to New York, where I'm from. I grew up on the streets of Brooklyn, kind of adapted to their accent. But now! I'm stuck in these filthy woods!

 **Author's Note: I am NOT saying that all people from Brooklyn act like the rabbit seen in this chapter. This rabbit is depicting only the people from Brooklyn as they are depicted in movies and TV Shows. Just thought I'd mention that. So, on with the chapter!**

 **Quillo:** Ok…on to my next question. You were in the bush when those two other porcupines that were with me disappeared. Do you know what happened.

 **Rabbit:** Ay, I was jus' tryin' ta eat a carrot. I don't have time to eat and pay attention to a bunch of teenagers like you!

 **Quillo:** Please, you must know something!

 **Rabbit:** Well…I did see this creature coming up to you and those two others…Looked a lot like another one of ya's! (In horror) AND THAT CREATURE IS RIGHT THERE!

Quillo looks at where the rabbit is looking and sees another porcupine.

 **Quillo:** OH MY- (In Sudden realization) Wait a minute.

Quillo noticed that the other porcupine started laughing, and revealed himself to just be Spike.

 **Spike:** Gotcha!

Quillo looked mad, but at the same time, was willing to take the joke.

 **Quillo:** Spike, as much as that was funny, you scared me half to death.

 **Spike:** Yeah…I have to remember where we are. This is DEFINETELY not our forest.

 **Quillo:** Hey, where's Emma and Bucky?

 **Spike:** I was about to ask you where Emily and Rachel went.

 **Quillo:** I have no idea!

 **Spike:** Listen, bro. We are NOT familiar with this forest. We don't know what kind of predators or killing machines could be in these woods.

 **Rabbit:** (Sigh) Listen, I will let you know of one thing. You, the one I was talking to before. Those two saw something glowing over there, west of us, and walked over to it. Maybe you'll find them there.

 **Spike:** "Saw something glowing and walked over to it?" That's, like, every horror movie trope ever!

 **Quillo:** That doesn't matter now! We have to find them before they get hurt!

Spike agrees, and he and Quillo head west to find them.

 ***With Bucky and Emma***

Bucky & Emma were walking in the woods, trying to find Spike, who was not with them when they woke up.

 **Bucky:** We really should have stayed together…Spike is so DEAD when we find him!

 **Emma:** Bucky…it's not necessarily ALL Spike's fault. We could have easily just turned back.

 **Bucky:** It's not that easy for me…You see, I made a secret vow. No matter how much my brothers get on my nerves, I still need to act like the oldest brother. We may be technically the same age, but as the technically oldest brother, I want to make sure they are safe…If we all turned back, only Spike would be here, and we would have been responsible for his death…

Emma understood completely. Sure, she wasn't the oldest out of her sisters. Heck, she was the youngest, but understood why Bucky wanted to keep his brothers safe. If anything had happened to her sisters where she could have done something about it, she would have felt guilty too.

 **Bucky:** Oh my god…What if-What if Spike was gone for a reason…What if he IS dead?

And there you have it: The first time Emma had ever seen Bucky, or any of the boys for that matter, cry. She understood him and kneeled down next to where he was sitting.

 **Emma:** Bucky…Listen, I know Spike. He's brave, he's smart, and I know he isn't dead. Listen, I never like saying this, but, despite me being the youngest of my sisters, I have the same role as you: Keeping them safe. I understand why you are upset, but do you KNOW Spike?

 **Bucky:** Well…yeah, he's my brother, so…

 **Emma:** Remember that one time when we used one of those sled shaped logs and slid down the roof of one of those houses? Spike's knee was injured, badly. But you know what? He worked through it.

 **Bucky:** Yeah…

 **Emma:** I mean, just recently, we pranked a bobcat and lived!

 **Bucky:** I…I guess you're right! I mean, he's a smart guy, who makes certain dumb decisions, but he MUST be alive.

Bucky had finally gotten up, and thanked Emma with a quick hug.

 **Bucky:** You know, I'm glad everyone's still alive, especially you. I would've never stopped crying without you.

 **Emma:** Anytime, man. Let's go find the others.

 ***With Quillo & Spike***

 **Quillo:** Rachel!

No answer.

 **Spike:** Emily!

No answer, again.

 **Quillo:** Spike…do you ever fear that we may never see our family again?

Spike had thought at first that Quillo was joking, but looked at his facial expression: Pure despair.

 **Spike:** Well…that's…um…

 **Quillo:** It's just…Mom and dad are probably worrying about us right now, as with the rest of the family…

In the distance, Quillo and Spike could hear a distant voice.

 **?:** Hello?

Quillo instantly recognized that voice as Rachel's.

 **Spike:** You heard that, right?

 **Quillo:** It's Rachel! Come on, we have to move!

Quillo and Spike run to the source of the voice. When they reach the voice, they are in an opening, a field per say. Sure enough, Rachel was there, but not Emily.

 **Rachel:** Quillo? Spike? Oh, thank heavens!

Rachel hugs Quillo and Spike.

 **Quillo:** What happened? Where is Emily?

 **Rachel:** Well, we saw something shiny and glowing in further in the forest, we realized that it was a trap before it was too late, and we were chased by a bear! We got separated, and I hid in a hollow tree while Emily went (pointed South) that direction.

 **Spike:** Well…we gotta find her, along with Bucky and Emma.

 **Bucky:** (in the distance) Was that Spike?

Spike looked around, but saw no Bucky or Emma.

 **Spike:** (Shouting) Bucky?!

Bucky replied back, as Spike, Quillo, and Rachel went toward the voice.

 **Back with Bucky and Emma**

It felt like Bucky and Emma were walking for hours, when suddenly, they heard Spike's voice.

 **Spike:** Well, we gotta find her, along with Bucky and Emma.

 **Bucky:** (To Emma) Was that Spike?

Bucky and Emma listened for the voice again.

 **Spike:** Bucky?!

Bucky and Emma smiled in rejoice and ran towards the voice.

 **Bucky:** Spike!

In the opening where Spike, Quillo, and Rachel were, Bucky and Emma ran as fast as they could to them. Once they meet, Bucky proceeds in a hug with Quillo and Spike, as Emma proceeds to hug Rachel. As much as Emma is happy to see Rachel, she can't help but realize that Emily is gone.

 **Emma:** Where's Emily?

 **Spike:** We don't know. Her and Rachel were separated after a bear chased them.

 **Emma:** Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find her!

Everyone agrees, but not before they actually hear Emily's voice.

 **Emily:** Somebody! Bucky! Emma! Rachel! Spike! Quillo! ANYONE! There's a fox chasing me!

Bucky hears the voice, and runs to his girlfriend as fast as he can, not realizing everyone else stayed behind.

 **Spike:** Bucky wait! Wait for us!

Bucky was a bit faster than the rest, so they couldn't keep up.

 **Quillo:** There's no point! We just have to…hope for the best…

 **With Bucky**

When Bucky reaches Emily, he sees that Emily is surrounded by a fox

 **Author's Note: The following fight scene is based around the first episode of the awful "Legend of Zelda" cartoon. I want to once more say thank you for giving me the idea, starwars4life! (BTW the episode was hard to watch)**

 **Bucky:** Step away!

Bucky snuck behind the fox and joined Emily.

 **Bucky:** Thank me later!

Bucky looks at the fox, and then gets an idea.

 **Bucky:** Listen, this is going to sound crazy, but back up.

 **Emily:** We are as far back to back as our quills will let us!

 **Bucky:** Yes, I know. Our quills will get stuck together if we get to close back-to-back, but we can use that to our advantage!

The fox closes in on the 2, as it is about to bite Emily, as Emily kicks the foxes face, knocking it back. The fox then is about to bite Bucky, as Bucky punches the fox, also knocking it back. The fox then tries biting Emily's paws, in which he almost succeeds.

 **Emily:** Bucky!

Even though they might have been smaller than the fox, Bucky was able to hunch over, as Emily was able to launch the fox into the air, out of sight.

Emily and Bucky get unstuck from each other's backs, and high fives each other.

 **Bucky:** Good job!

 **Emily:** You too!

Quillo, Spike, Emma & Rachel arrive to see no fox, and Emily and Bucky still alive.

 **Spike:** You two…BEAT a fox.

 **Bucky:** You act like it's a surprise. We once beat a pack of wolves!

 **Spike:** You're not wrong!

 **Quillo:** We may want to find our way out of here…

 **?:** Oh, I'm afraid I can't let you do that…

 **Spike:** What. Was. THAT?!

 **Author's Note: Wow. I had a blast writing this chapter. Once again, I almost didn't watch the entire episode of the Legend of Zelda cartoon, but I was able to make it through. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter, and let me tell you, this upcoming chapter is going to be GRAND.**

 **See you next time!**


	4. 4: Carl the Coral Snake, Ike & Nightmare

**Author's Note: What's This? Another chapter so soon? I know, I JUST published the third chapter, but I have been really into this story recently, so I have been writing more chapters and getting more out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the OTH characters (Dreamworks) neither do I own certain OC's in this fic (starwars4life). I will let you know, however, that 2 of my own OC's come into this chapter.**

 **Here we go!**

 **Chapter 4: Carl the Coral Snake, Ike, & Nightmares**

The sinister, yet smooth voice came from behind the 6 teens. Upon looking behind them, they see a coral snake, a evil looking snake, with the normal coral snake stripe pattern: Black snout, yellow around the face, then black, yellow, then red on it's body. It had red, beady eyes, staring dastardly at the teens.

 **?:** No isn't this a predicament. I was just getting hungry…

 **Quillo:** Guys, is this the part where we run?

 **Bucky, Spike, Rachel, Emma & Emily in unison: **Yep.

 **Quillo:** Got it.

The 6 start to scream, running for their lives.

 **?:** Come BACK here!

The emphasis on the "back" stated that the snake was more than a little angry with his lunch running from him.

 **Emily:** Get away!

That's when the worst happens: The six get separated. Quillo, Bucky, and Emily go one way, Spike & Rachel go another, and Emma…goes alone the third way.

 **With Quillo, Bucky & Emily:**

The three ran for a good 10 minutes, before realizing that the Coral snake was not chasing them anymore.

 **Bucky:** Well if he's not chasing us… (In realization) He's most likely chasing one of the others!

 **Emily:** I saw him go down the path Emma went down!

 **Quillo:** We have to save her!

The 3 head back up the path they went down, hoping it wasn't too late.

 **With Spike & Rachel:**

 **Spike:** Rachel…Rachel…We aren't being chased anymore…

Rachel looks behind her, and notices no more coral snake.

 **Rachel:** Well…that's a relief.

 **Spike:** Yeah.

However, in the distance they hear Emily's voice.

 **Emily:** Emma! We're coming!

 **Spike:** Sounds like Emma's in trouble! Let's go!

Rachel and Spike head back up the trail.

 **With Emma:**

Emma had reached a dead end. She decided to catch her breath before trying anything. She then hears a snake coming at her about a mile away.

 **Emma:** Uh-oh!

She then looks at the dirt wall that was too high for her to climb.

 **Emma:** Oh…What am I going to do?

She hears the snake getting closer, but does not see him.

 **Emma:** Please, leave us alone!

Suddenly someone pulls on her arm, and pulls her into a hollow tree. It takes her a minute to realize it wasn't the coral snake, but she was still frightened, almost screaming before the being puts a paw over her mouth.

 **?:** (Whispering) If you scream, we're both dead. Don't worry, I'm here to protect you.

The snake then jumps down, scanning the area. He tries to look for one of the porcupines, but to no avail.

 **Snake:** Darn it! I don't wanna know what the boss is gonna do…

Once the shadowy figure sees the snake disappear, he takes his paw off of Emma's mouth.

 **Emma:** First of all, thank you.

 **?:** Eh, no problem. It's what I do. It's my job.

 **Emma:** (Nervous): Can you please step out of the shadows? It's a bit unnerving.

 **?:** Oh, sorry.

The shadowy figure then steps out of the shadows, revealing a slightly older porcupine, probably 30 years, with brown fur similar to the boys' and black quills. This porcupine also had a backpack.

 **?:** That was close. You know, you probably shouldn't be alone out here. Lots of predators, lots of things wanting to eat an oblivious little thing like you.

 **Emma:** Oh, I'm not alone, I have others, but we got separated.

 **?:** Ah, makes sense. You know, you have more to say than me. I actually have no friends, family. I got nothing.

 **Emma:** Yeah, I may never know how that feels. I come from a family of…30 something members.

 **?:** Really? That sounds cool, but I kind of like being alone. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Ike.

Ike then extends his paw to shake Emma's paw.

 **Emma:** My name's Emma. Can I ask you a question?

 **Ike:** Of course.

 **Emma:** Why did you save me? You said it's "your job".

 **Ike:** Oh, I actually work for this guy. Greatest man I've ever met. We call him "The Grand." He runs a camp for prey animals like you and me in need. We work to make sure every innocent creature is unharmed. Our motto is "No creature is safe unless it's at The Oak Hotel". The Oak Hotel being our camp.

 **?:** Emma?

It was Rachel, calling for her.

 **Ike:** Those must be your friends. Here, let me talk to them.

Ike and Emma then step out of the hollow tree.

 **Ike:** Hello! Yeah, hey. How are you? Anyways, don't worry, your friend is sa-

Spike then slaps Ike.

 **Spike:** Woah! S-Sorry. That was…weird. I've never hit anyone, and that just kind of…came out.

 **Ike:** (Rubbing his cheek) Ah, it's…fine. Emma, please, if you want to rejoin your friends…

Emma then walks over to the others.

 **Emily:** Did you…how is she alive? The snake must have found her…

 **Ike:** I kind of saved her life. No need to thank me. It's what us Oak Hotel employees do!

 **Bucky:** First of all, thank you for keeping her safe. Second of all, what is the "Oak Hotel"

Ike clears his throat, as if he has a speech in routine at this moment.

 **Ike:** The Oak Hotel was built by a man named "The Grand" who simply had one goal: To keep every small critter safe from harm! The hotel is in a tree, much like a birdhouse you could say.

 **Quillo:** Interesting…May I ask, where is that hotel.

 **Ike:** Unfortunately, it's a good 40 miles from here…driving distance. Walking, it'll take at least 2 days.

 **Bucky:** Well, until we find a way home, we need somewhere to stay. Do you mind, Ike, if you take us to this "Oak Hotel"?

Ike then bows.

 **Ike:** It would be my pleasure. Follow me!

Ike then leads the way, and just 2 seconds later.

 _BOOM!_

Thunder struck. Rain poured down.

 **Ike:** Maybe we should find somewhere to stay until the storm ends…I have a little camp in a hollow tree a few minutes from here. We'll stay there.

Ike leads the teens to the smaller camp (smaller in comparison to the Oak Hotel). And shows the teens to the beds.

 **Ike:** I always have spare beds, just in case. I don't mind sleeping out here anyways.

 **Quillo:** We can't thank you enough, Ike.

 **Emma:** Um, can I ask you one small question?

 **Ike:** Ask away.

 **Emma:** That snake said something about a boss…

Ike's face went from happy to concern in a few seconds. Despite what he says next, the teens know something is on his mind.

 **Ike:** It's…for the best you don't know THAT fact. You kids should get to bed. Long day tomorrow.

They look at Ike in confusion, but do not bug him, as he gave them a place to stay.

The 6 head to bed. You know, it felt nice for them to just lay down and relax after the LONG day they just had.

 **THAT NIGHT**

Emma woke up in the middle of the night, but not in the forest the 6 were in before. She was back in the suburbs of Elysian Field Estates. She saw smoke coming from…her home…

Emma ran towards the smoke, just hoping that everyone was alright. When she got to the hedge, everything was on fire.

 **Emma:** No…

 **?:** That's what happens when prey run from me…

Emma sees the snake from before.

 **Snake:** No one can save you THIS time!

The snake jumps at Emma, and right before she is eaten…She woke up.

 **Back in the forest**

Emma was tossing and turning in her sleep.

 **Emma:** No…please…don't-eat…

Emma then proceeds to jerk up in her bed.

 **Emma:** AHHH!

She feels around her body, making sure she is still alive. That's when two others rush to her: Spike and Ike.

 **Spike:** Emma?

 **Ike:** What happened?

Emma is still panting, and just realized that her bed was dripping in sweat.

 **Emma:** I…don't know. I had this dream…where the hedge was on fire. Just before I was eaten by that snake from yesterday, I woke up.

Spike kneels down to the bed.

 **Spike:** Emma, it was just a nightmare. You probably had one because of the hectic previous night we had. Lots of stuff happened, and you are probably stressed about everything, and thus, the nightmare.

 **Emma:** You're probably right…

 **Ike:** Well, we should get going soon…Long way from here to the hotel.

Ike then goes to wake up the others.

 **Spike:** Let's get going.

The two then get up and head outside from the bedroom.

 **Author's Note: Once again, had a BLAST with this chapter. Finally, we are not only introduced to my first OC, Ike, but we are also introduced to our antagonist, Carl the Coral Snake (silly name, I know)**

 **Once again, have to thank starwars4life, who actually gave me the idea of naming the villain of the fic (Because I was originally going with Paul the Python, but changed it due to the fact that Coral snakes were more common in the lives of the female triplets, which will be explained why that is important in due time…)**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you soon!**


	5. 5: The Oak Hotel & an Ambush

**Author's Note: Glad to be back on FF! I was actually working on a story on Wattpad (not finished) But I'm at a loss of what I want to do with that story next…So here I am, returning to what go me into story writing!**

 **I do not own the OTH characters (Dreamworks) nor OC's such as the female porcupine triplets (starwars4life). I only own Ike, and certain OC's in this fic.**

 **On with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 5: The Oak Hotel & An Ambush**

 **Spike:** Ike…Are we almost there? I need to sit down!

 **Quillo:** Spike, you've been complaining for the last hour, are you done now?

 **Ike:** Chins up, guys! We're almost there. Now when we meet the Grand, you have to bow. It's…tradition at the hotel.

 **All six in unison:** Got it.

The 7 porcupines have been walking nonstop for the past day and a half…needless to say, they we're tired, and couldn't wait to sit down.

 **Ike:** There it is!

Ike points to a kind of miniature treehouse, with amazing architecture, almost like a beaver had done it. The 6 teens were in awe at how beautiful it was. Ike had motioned for the 6 teens to follow him.

 **Rachel:** It looks like Leonardo DiCaprio did this.

Spike then whispers into Rachel's ear.

 **Rachel:** What do you mean it's "Da Vinci"? You mean I've been saying it wrong the entire time?

 **(Author's Note: In Case you were wondering, I base that joke off of an episode of the Comedy Central series** _ **Futurama**_ **)**

 **Ike:** Hey, guys…Get ready to meet the single handily most amazing porcupine in the state!

Once the 7 got to the tree, there was a kind of wooden door in the stump. Once opened, it revealed an office like room. Sitting at a desk at the end of the room was an elderly porcupine with the same fur coloration as the girls. He also had grey quills, mainly due to old age.

 **Ike:** Mr. Grand? We have new visitors!

The Grand looks up from his desk. He looks over at the teens, and smiles.

 **The Grand:** Ah! Hello, welcome to the Oak Hotel! A pleasure to meet you!

When the Grand got up from his desk, he revealed that he only had one leg, which catches the teens off guard.

 **The Grand:** Oh this (points at his leg) thing? Oh, it was a predator accident. A wolf. Barely got out alive…

 **Bucky:** That's…extraordinary!

 **The Grand:** You know, I don't know much about you six, but I can tell that I like you just because you didn't run out of the room just because of my leg…

The teens gave the old porcupine pitiful looks. Were animals really that cruel?

 **The Grand:** May I tell you kids a story?

 **Bucky:** Of course.

 **The Grand:** I built this hotel out of pure hate for predators. I wanted innocent animals, of all species, to have a safe haven, even if it was for a few days. I've operated this hotel for 25 years, ever since my run in with a wolf.

 **Emma:** Amazing!

 **Ike:** Sir, I was wondering if these 6 could stay in a room tonight? They were almost killed by a snake…THE snake.

Now THAT caught the teens off guard…THE snake? What did that mean?

 **The Grand:** Well of course they can stay. Robbie's family just moved out of their room, so that one's available.

 **Ike:** Thank you sir! (To the teens) You guys are safe here. Room 116, 2nd floor.

The teens nodded, and went to the pulley system, as an employee pulled them to the second floor. As they looked for the room, Spike had begun to feel guilty…It was him…He couldn't stay still and just listen to his parents, and now look what he's gotten them into.

 **Quillo:** 114, 115…116! Right here!

The teens step into the room. The room itself was stunning. There were paintings on the walls, and 6 beds. Perfect amount. The teens decide they've had a long day and a half, so they decide to hit the hay. They all fall asleep, drifting away into their dreams…

Emma had been in a similar dream to the one before, but she was on the inside of the hedge, and it wasn't on fire. She had seen everyone, alive and well. She had gone to hug her mother, but was bounced back by an invisible barrier. She had then seen a bunch of coral snakes, going to the hedgies' side of the hedge, and…She woke up.

Back in reality, Emma was tossing and turning in her bed.

 **Emma:** Please…leave them alone...

Like previously, Emma had jerked up in her bed, screaming.

Spike had fallen out of his bed at the sudden scream.

 **Spike:** E-Emma. Did you have another bad dream?

 **Emma:** Yeah…I don't know what's going on…This is the second time…This time, the coral snakes killed our family!

 **Spike:** Hey, at least it was a bad dream and nothing else…It's going to be fine. We will get back home, and we'll get back home safely…

 **Emma:** Thanks, Spike.

The two had hugged, as Emma had gotten out of the bed, getting ready for the day…And then.

THUD!

The entire hotel started to shake, causing Emma to fall down onto the floor.

Spike had helped Emma up.

 **Quillo:** What was that?

Suddenly, it happened again.

THUD!

Ike had frantically knocked on the door.

 **Ike:** Kids! We've gotta go! There's a bunch of coral snakes just at the doorstep!

The 6 teens get out the room in a hurry, and regrouped with Ike. In the stem of the tree existed a staircase, so to be safe, the 7 go down that instead of the pulley system. Once they reached the Grand's office, Ike had spoken with The Grand.

 **Ike:** Sir, what do we do? We've got at least 200 innocent animals whose lives are at stake!

The Grand had been deep in thought.

 **The Grand:** Ike…you've always been a son to me…You get out of here, same with those 6! I'll find a way to get everyone else to safety…Dr. Liam! Find him! He'll keep you safe!

 **Ike:** You'll find us when you get out of this?

 **The Grand:** Of course I will! Now go! Sneak out the back.

Ike obeys, and the 7 go through a backdoor in the office. Upon sneaking through a bunch of bushes, the 7 began in the direction for Dr. Liam, a travelling porcupine doctor. Ike looks over at the coral snakes, and sees one that is a bit bigger than the others. He had an all-black body.

 **The Grand:** Hello, Carl.

 **Carl the Coral Snake:** You should be dead, old man!

 **The Grand:** You want those innocent creatures? You have to kill me!

 **Carl:** With…PLEASURE!

The coral snake then reached his head down, eating the Grand, as Ike watched in horror.

 **Ike: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Spike:** Are you CRAZY?!

But it was too late. Carl had heard the scream of agony, and has slithered towards them.

 **Rachel:** We have to go!

 **Ike:** H-HE'S NOT **DEAD! HE'S ALIVE! HE CAN CUT RIGHT THROUGH YOU, YOU** _ **MONSTER!**_

Spike and Emily had dragged Ike away, as the snakes pursue them.

The 7 had been running until they found a bunch of bushes, and ran into them. The snakes had been oblivious to their presence, and decided to give up the chase.

 **Rachel:** Are we all still here?

 **Ike:** He-He didn't deserve it…

 **Bucky:** (Putting a hand on Ike's shoulder) We're sorry about what happened, Ike.

 **Ike:** It's not your fault, Bucky…He was asking for it. There were at least 5 or 6 of them…I think we should stop running. That chase was a bit long. One of my old camps are nearby. We can hide there until we find Dr. Liam.

The 6 agree, as they head over to the camp.

 **Author's Note: Wow…The fact is I had to rewrite this chapter specifically. Mostly due to the plot and events of it. I just didn't think it was very interesting. However, after this rewrite, I for one am proud of how it turned out!**

 **Can't wait for the next chapter!**


	6. 6: Confessions & Dr Liam

**I do not own OTH (Dreamworks) or OC's such as the female porcupine triplets (starwars4life) I only own Ike, Dr. Liam, Carl, and The Grand, alongside any of my OC's**

 **Chapter 6: Confessions and Dr. Liam**

Ike had gotten the 6 teens to one of his old camps and had started up a fire.

 **Ike:** So…anyone got some good campfire stories?

Spike shrugged, Emily and Rachel shook their heads, Bucky and Quillo were not present (Sleeping). Only Emma had a story. Well, more of a confession.

 **Emma:** Well, I have a confession…

 **Ike:** OK, now it's a confessional! I'm going to bed…

Ike had left the campfire circle. Emma had continued.

 **Emma:** (Sighs) I have had nightmares of everyone back home getting killed by the coral snakes…

Of course, Spike had already known of these nightmares, but Emily and Rachel had gasped in pity for their sister. Emma then buried her head in her arms and curled up into a ball.

 **Emma:** When we said we wanted a quill raising adventure, I didn't think this…We'll never get back home!

Emma then broke down into tears. Emily and Rachel haven't seen her cry in years. The last time they actually had been nonstop crying was…their father.

Emily and Rachel had joined their sister as they started to cry alongside her.

Oh man, Spike felt the guilt rising. Seeing his girlfriend like this…he wanted to explode in guilt. He had gotten up and ran away into the bedroom.

 **Quillo:** What's wrong, bro?

 **Spike:** Emma's crying…so are the other two…I messed up. She thinks we'll never get back home.

 **Bucky:** Spike…It's not your fault. You can think it is all you want. But it's not true.

Emma then had walked into the room, and hugged Spike.

 **Spike:** Hey…what's this about?

 **Emma:** Spike…can I ask you a question?

 **Spike:** Of course.

 **Emma:** Do you think we'll get home?

 **Spike:** (With a voice of reassurance) Of course we'll get back home. When we get to this Dr. Liam, he'll know something!

 **Emma:** That's just what I needed. Thank you…

Emma then walked away, and that's when Spike had decided it was best he had gone to bed….

And that was when Spike had the nightmare…

In Spike's dream, he had actually awoken in the same forest he and the others were in. Upon getting out of bed…he had seen everyone on the floor, with snake bites in them…Bucky, Quillo, Emily, Rachel, Ike…and Emma. And then Spike woke up.

 **Spike:** OH MY GOSH!

Spike had woken up the next day, checked around, seeing that everyone was still alive, and gave a sigh of relief.

 **Spike:** It was just a bad dream…

 **Quillo:** You okay, bro…?

 **Bucky:** (In Mocking Voice) Did Spikey have a bad dream?

 **Spike:** Shut up…And come on, man, it was serious!

 **Quillo:** What was it about?

 **Spike:** All of you were dead…The snakes caught up to us…I'm just lucky it was a bad dream, and you're all still alive.

 **Ike:** Hey you guys, we gotta go before Carl and the others catch up.

The three brothers get out of bed and head outside.

 **Ike:** Dr. Liam's a great guy. He knows everything! Just kidding. He doesn't know Who Framed Roger Rabbit, because he's never watched it!

Dead silence.

 **Ike:** Th-That was a…forget it.

The 7 start walking. Bucky started to complain about a head ache about 15 minutes in.

 **Ike:** Ahh, I'm sure it's just from sleep deprivation. It'll go away in a little bit.

It didn't. In fact, it got progressively worse.

 **Bucky:** GAH! This hurts!

 **Ike:** You okay back there, Bucko?

 **Bucky:** No! It's getting worse!

And then…it went away.

 **Bucky:** Phew, what a relief!

 **Ike:** I told you! You just need more sleep, that's all.

About an hour later, Bucky felt something bad in his head. It was back…

 **Bucky:** Guys…can we…s-slow down….

And then…he collapsed.

 **Spike: BUCKY!**

The others surrounded him, trying to wake him up.

 **Ike:** (Feeling his head) He feels fine… (Feels his pulse) …He has low blood sugar! Guys, we have to find Dr. Liam right now!

Spike and Quillo pick Bucky up by the shoulders and start running.

 **Spike:** Hang in there, bro! We'll find you someone.

A few minutes later, the 6 conscious porcupines had seen the middle-aged porcupine, cooking food outside of his tree based house. Dr. Liam had seen the 6 running towards him.

 **Dr. Liam:** Ike? What's going on?!

 **Ike:** Dr. Liam, this poor kid (points at Bucky) collapsed of low blood sugar. Please you have to help!

 **Dr. Liam:** Of course. Bring him inside. I have a few apples left. That should be fine.

Spike and Quillo carry Bucky inside and lay him on a bed.

 **Quillo:** Bucky, please don't leave us!

 **Spike:** We love you! Hang in there!

Dr. Liam then walked in.

 **Dr. Liam:** Boys, as much as I know you want to be here for your brother, I do best if alone…It's always been that way.

 **Quillo:** Please, sir. We NEED to be here for our brother…

 **Ike:** Spike, Quillo… You need to follow Dr. Liam's orders. He knows what he's doing.

Spike and Quillo look down to the floor, but obey and decide to join Ike and the girls in the other room.

 **Spike:** He HAS to make it…He has to…I need to tell him I'm sorry…Sorry that I was stupid and didn't listen to him.

Spike put his head in his hands.

 **Quillo:** Spike, it's not your fault. He'll be fine.

 **Rachel:** Yeah, Ike said Dr. Liam knew what he was doing.

 **Spike:** What if he dies, though?

 **Emily:** He isn't going to die. He's Bucky.

 **Emma:** …I didn't want to tell you this, Spike, but back when we were separated in the forest, Bucky told me he was worried about you and Quillo. He wants to be the oldest brother and protect you. He wouldn't leave you. He will fight through this.

 **Spike:** I guess your right…

Just then, Dr. Liam had walked into the room.

 **Dr. Liam:** Bucky's ok. He's now awake after eating an apple. He was acting funny though.

Spike and Emily had gone into the room to see Bucky, as the others decided to stay put.

Once Spike and Emily had gone into the room, they had seen Bucky lying in the bed.

 **Spike:** Hey Bucky

 **Emily:** How ya doing?

Bucky looked over at the two, confused.

 **Bucky:** Bucky? Wh-Who's Bucky?

 **Author's Note: And here it is: The Cliffhanger! What does Bucky mean: Who's Bucky? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!**

 **See you soon!**


	7. 7: What do you mean Who's Bucky?

**Author's Note: AHA! I bet you thought you'd have to wait a long time for this! Yet here it is!**

 **As always, I do not own the OTH characters (Dreamworks) nor the female porcupine triplets (starwars4life). I only own Ike, Dr. Liam, The Grand, and Carl the Coral Snake.**

 **On with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 7: What do you mean "Who's Bucky?"**

About 5 minutes before Spike and Emily came in, Bucky woke up from a deep sleep. This…random porcupine had given him an apple.

 **Bucky:** Uhh…Thanks sir, but…I don't take things from strangers…

 **Dr. Liam:** Do not worry, Bucky. I am a trusted doctor. I am no stranger.

Then, the porcupine had walked away into another room.

 **Bucky:** (To himself) Bucky?

That was when two porcupines who looked about his age, one male and one female, came into the room.

 **Spike:** Hey, Bucky.

 **Emily:** How ya doing?

There was that name again. "Bucky". Why was everyone calling him that? He was NOT Bucky.

 **Bucky:** Bucky? Wh-Who's Bucky?

Spike had looked at Emily in confusion, then at Bucky.

 **Spike:** (Chuckling) Th-That's YOU'RE name, silly.

 **Emily:** Yeah. And this is Spike. I'm Emily.

Bucky had smiled.

 **Bucky:** Ahh, I remember.

Spike and Emily gave a unison sigh in relief.

 **Bucky:** Man, you had me going for a second there, Tyler.

Spike had blinked quickly at this statement.

 **Spike:** Come again?

 **Bucky:** You can drop the prank now, though. It got me for a second, I will admit.

 **Spike:** This isn't a prank, Bucky.

 **Bucky:** Seriously? You don't remember? Have I really been out that long?

 **Spike:** You're goofy.

 **Bucky:** It's me, Drake! Remember? The famous adventurer from high school?

 **Spike:** Drake? You're not Drake.

 **Bucky:** (Confused) Man, you were always forgetful, Tyler. I'm Drake the Magnificent, self-named. One day, me you and Reed were all in a temple together, and someone had hit me on the head with a rock, knocking me unconscious. However, you and Reed fought off the inhabiting Indians, and got me to safety, and here I am!

 **Spike:** (To Emily) He's not serious, is he?

Emily shrugs, as Bucky walks up to them.

 **Bucky:** Tyler, I must ask, who is this pretty girl you are talking to?

Spike had facepalmed.

 **Spike:** That is Emily. YOUR. GIRLFRIEND.

Bucky had looked at Spike in confusion.

 **Bucky:** I do not recall a girlfriend… That doesn't subtract from how pretty she is… Emily…that's a nice name.

Emily had giggled a bit at how adventurous Bucky had sounded.

 **Bucky:** Even you're laugh is amazing…Now Tyler. Shall we go for a round two in the Temple of the Great Green Gem?

Spike smiled sarcastically.

 **Spike:** Sure…let's go see Qu-Reed! He's dying to see you…

So Spike, Emily and…"Drake" had gone into the other room where Quillo, Rachel and Emma had been waiting. Upon seeing Quillo, Bucky had gone over to hug him.

 **Bucky:** There he is! The old Reedster!

 **Quillo:** Excuse me?

Spike had pulled Quillo to the side.

 **Spike:** I know this might sound crazy…but I think when Bucky collapsed, he hit his head. Now he thinks he's this hotshot adventurer. Like Indiana Jones or something. He thinks he's "Drake" I'm "Tyler" and you're "Reed". He doesn't even know Emily, Emma or Rachel.

 **Quillo:** That's…all kinds of confusing.

 **Spike:** At least he's alive…

 **Quillo:** SO?! I wanted him alive as my BROTHER, not as Indiana Quills!

 **Bucky:** May I ask what you two were discussing over here?

"Drake" had gone over to see Quillo and Spike.

 **Bucky:** Ah, no matter. Hey, I'm thinking of asking that Emily girl out…Whatd'ya guys think?

 **Quillo:** Grrr…. You already asked her out! You are her BOYFRIEND!

 **Bucky:** Very funny, Reed.

 **Quillo:** I'm not…

 **Bucky:** Ya know. That gave me confidence. I'm sure the old restaurant is around here somewhere…

 **Spike:** That's…

And then, Spike got a firefly atop his head.

 **Spike:** An EXCELLENT idea!

 **Quillo:** Yeah…One moment. (Pulls Spike away from Bucky while whispering) What is WRONG with you?

 **Spike:** You know how Emily keeps those pictures of her & Bucky's first date? Maybe if she shows him those pictures, he'll snap out of this "Drake" thing…

 **Quillo:** Are you…positive that will work?

 **Spike:** Never more…

"Drake" had gone over to Emily.

 **Bucky:** Hey…I was wondering if you would like to…go to that restaurant near here…You know, a date…

 **Emily:** Uhh…

Emily had looked behind her to see Spike shaking his head yes while wording it.

 **Emily:** I'd love to!

 **Bucky:** Awesome!

Emily had walked over to Spike, with a bit of anger in her...

 **Emily;** Why? We're already boyfriend/girlfriend!

 **Spike:** Do you still have those pictures, the ones from your first date?

 **Emily:** Yeah…I gave them to Ike to put in his bag for safe keeping.

 **Spike:** Go on the "date" and show "Drake" the pictures. MAYBE he'll snap out of this.

Emily had agreed and asked Ike if he could go get the pictures.

 **Ike:** Sure thing!

Ike had gone over to his bag, got the pictures out, and gave them to Emily.

The night came. Quillo and Spike had purposely directed Bucky to Dr. Liam's house, as he set up the entire place to look like a restaurant.

 **Bucky:** How do I look?

 **Spike:** Snazzy. Now just stay calm, and just…talk. That's all you gotta do.

 **Bucky:** Thanks, Tyler.

Spike had started "I'm…" But stopped.

 **Spike:** Anytime…

Spike and Quillo had "walked away" when they really snuck towards the door, waited for Bucky to go in, and walked into the house. Dr. Liam had made himself look like a waiter.

 **Dr. Liam:** What can I get you two tonight.

 **Emily:** I think we need a few minutes…

 **Dr. Liam:** Of course…

Dr. Liam had walked away, uttering "Can't believe I'm doing this…" under his breath.

 **Emily:** Hey… "Drake"

 **Bucky:** Can I go first?

 **Emily:** …Go ahead.

 **Bucky:** Emily…you are the prettiest girl I have ever met. And I've met a lot of pretty girls in my lifetime.

 **Emily:** I'm flattered, but I have to tell you something…

She then pulled out a picture of the two of them smiling at each other over a sunset.

 **Emily:** Drake…Bucky, do you remember this?

Bucky had looked at the picture, with deep content. He had tilted his head in confusion and looked at Emily.

 **Bucky:** Were you one of my college girlfriends? That would make this date really awkward…

 **Emily:** (Sighs) No, Bucky. I'm your ACTUAL girlfriend. Not from college, not a stranger. You KNOW me.

 **Bucky:** (Gasp) I remember…

Emily had smiled, but got her hopes up to early.

 **Bucky:** You were my second college girlfriend! Then I moved onto Hazel…biggest mistake of my life. She was a jerk.

That's when Emily started to get angry.

 **Emily:** You know what, Bucky? You can be Drake…Just know that I love Bucky, and until you learn to be BUCKY, I can't love you…First we get stuck in the forest, then I lose my boyfriend…Goodbye, Bucky.

Emily had gotten up, but Bucky had grabbed her arm pleadingly.

 **Bucky:** Please stay…

 **Emily:** Let go of me, Bucky.

Emily had swatted her arm away from Bucky as she stormed out of the house.

 **Bucky:** Good going, Drake…

That's when Spike and Quillo had interjected themselves.

 **Spike:** Hey man, thought we'd check up on ya…Where's Emily?

 **Bucky:** …Who is Bucky? Why is everyone calling me that? I'm obviously Drake…

 **Quillo:** And that's where you're wrong, dude. You're not a hotshot adventurer…you are our brother.

 **Bucky:** I was an only child…

 **Spike:** Drop the ACT, Bucky! You are a strict, but fun loving brother. You are Emily's boyfriend, and a great one at that! That picture was from your first date! And now Emily's mad at you!

Bucky had looked down in shame.

 **Quillo:** You need to snap out of this, dude…Become our brother again.

That's when everyone decided to go to bed. It had been a long…and confusing day.

Bucky had to reflect on what was going on…Did no one remember him? Was he not the famous adventurer he used to be?

He had thought about it for a good hour before falling asleep.

 **Author's Note: Man, this chapter was fun! I liked the idea of having one of the characters get amnesia. But since that trope was overused, why not add another trope onto it and make Bucky think he was some hotshot adventurer?**

 **That's all I've got! See ya soon!**


	8. 8: Getting Back Bucky

**Author's Note: MAN did I love that last chapter! And I can tell I'm going to love this chapter as well.**

 **As always, I do not own OTH (Dreamworks) or the female porcupine triplets (starwars4life). I only own characters such as Ike, The Grand, Dr. Liam, Carl, and, although he doesn't count as an OC, Bucky's Indiana Jones alter ego, Drake the Magnificent.**

 **On with the Chapter!**

 **Chapter 8: Getting Back Bucky**

Spike, Quillo, & Emily had been planning all day on how they could get Bucky back out of Drake. The most logical choice was to hit him on the head again, and see where that got them. Quillo suggested a direct approach, in which he just hits Bucky with a piece of wood, to which Spike replied:

 **Spike:** While that would be a good plan, that's not Bucky anymore, it's Drake. He's more skilled and has faster reflexes than Bucky.

 **Emily:** But they are the same person…

 **Spike:** I'm not 100% sure how this whole Drake thing works, but if he's Drake, hitting him while he's aware is out of the question.

 **Quillo:** So…how are we going to do this?

Spike had thought hard and hard to think up some sort of plan. That's when he looked at Emily, and got an idea.

 **Spike:** Emily…I've got an idea, but you are NOT going to like it…

 **Quillo:** Well, spit it out!

 **Spike:** Ok, so you know how much "Drake" loves Emily, right? Almost as much as Bucky loves Emily.

 **Emily:** Yeah…Where is this going?

 **Spike:** We put Emily in a "dangerous" situation. When "Drake" comes to her rescue, Quillo will knock him out with a piece of wood

Emily & Quillo look at each other, smile, and look back at Spike.

 **Emily & Quillo: **NO!

 **Spike:** Wh-Why not?

 **Quillo:** First off, I'm not hitting my brother. I'm worried I'll permanently damage his head.

 **Emily:** Come on Spike…"A Dangerous Situation"? Ain't that the oldest cliché in the book?

 **Spike:** Ok, fine! I'LL hit him with the wood. I'm weaker than you, so he should be fine if I hit him. Please, Emily?

 **Emily:** (Crossing her arms) No!

 **Spike:** I know it sounds…weird, but you want Bucky back, right?

 **Emily:** …Yeah.

 **Spike:** It's not like you'll be in any REAL danger! We'll fake it all!

Emily had contemplated this for a bit.

 **Emily:** (Sigh) Ok…

 **Spike:** Alright! Here's the plan…

 **MEANWHILE WITH "DRAKE" RACHEL & EMMA**

Emma had looked around Dr. Liam's house, but couldn't find Emily, Quillo or Spike.

 **Emma:** Hey Bu-…Drake. Where's Sp-…Tyler Quil-…Reed and Emily?

 **Bucky:** Why…do you mention that sorrowful name…She doesn't like me, she doesn't want anything to do with me!

 **Rachel:** Drake…She just needs to cool off.

Bucky sighs, just as he is hit with a rock with a leaf tied to it.

 **Bucky:** OW! What is this? A rock? With a message on a leaf? A little old-schooled, but eh.

Bucky then proceeded to read the note out loud.

"Hello, Drake…

If you didn't know, we have your girlie friend.

Better fight me, you COWARD!

-Mister McEvil"

Emma & Rachel had instantly knew this was a bit unrealistic. First of all, Emily was too smart to let herself get kidnapped, and second…Mister McEvil? However, "Drake" seemed to believe it well enough.

 **Bucky:** I have to save her! Mister McEvil is the cruelest man in the forest!

Bucky ran off to the location specified in the letter.

When he got to the letter location, he saw nothing. No Emily, no Mister McEvil. No one.

 **Bucky:** Emily! Where are you?

Suddenly "Drake" feels something hit the back of his head. The blow knocked him cold.

 **Emily:** OOH! That looked like it hurt…

 **Spike:** Hurt me more than it hurt him.

So, Spike, Quillo, & Emily waited for Bucky to wake up, hoping he was Bucky.

 **WITH EMMA & RACHEL**

Rachel had been asleep, as Emma had been downstairs, waiting for "Drake" to come back. While waiting, she saw something glimmer in Ike's bag. She decided to go ahead and see what it was. What she saw…shocked her.

It was a letter addressing the 6 teens. It read:

"Dear kids,

This has been a remarkable journey, but…I cannot go on with you guys. I have duties back at the hotel, now that I'm in charge. I really hope you understand…

I will never forget you,

-Ike"

Emma looked up in shock. This…had to be a prank. They NEEDED Ike. Suddenly, Emma heard Ike's voice behind her.

 **Ike:** Em…

Emma looked behind her, seeing the porcupine staring pleadingly at her.

 **Ike:** Please, Emma. I need you to understand-

 **Emma:** What is this?

 **Ike:** Clearly, you understand my responsibilities…

 **Emma:** You're going to leave us?!

 **Ike:** Please, Em. It's not like that!

Emma had realized that her voice rose a bit too much. She looked at Ike, angerly.

 **Emma:** If you wanted to go so bad, then go!

 **Ike:** Emma…

 **Emma:** I don't want to see you're face in my life ever again!

 **Rachel:** What's going on…?

 **Emma:** Ike's leaving us!

 **Rachel:** Excuse me? Why?

Ike then snapped at the two, something he didn't like doing often.

 **Ike: BECAUSE I NEVER WANTED TO GO ON THIS ADVENTURE IN THE FIRST PLACE! DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO MEET YOU?!**

Ike had realized what he had just said, and had seen Emma and Rachel's shocked expressions. He knew what he said, and couldn't take it back. Seeing Emma's expression of sadness, right before running to the bedroom, had filled Ike with guilt. After Rachel and Emma had left, Ike sat in one of the chairs, holding his head in his hands.

 **Ike:** This is exactly why you don't have a family anymore, Ike.

We cut to a flashback, about 10 years ago, when Ike was 20. He was bickering with his mother.

 **Ike:** I am a GROWN. PORCUPINE, MOM! I can take care of myself!

 **Mother:** If you don't stop yelling at me!

 **Ike:** I'm leaving!

Ike leaves the scene, but about 20 minutes out, he feels guilty, wanting to apologize, he heads back to his home.

 **Ike:** Mom, I'm sorry! I-

When he arrives, horror awaits him, as his mother, father and…his…little sister were all dead on the ground, bitten by coral snakes.

The flashback ends, as Ike realizes he can't wait 20 minutes this time. He instantly gets up and heads to see Emma.

 **WITH EMILY, BUCKY, SPIKE & QUILLO**

Bucky had awoken in the middle of a forest.

 **Bucky:** Wha…Where am I?

Emily, Spike and Quillo had looked over at Bucky, hoping he was actually "Bucky" and not Drake.

 **Spike:** Ok, I'm going to ask you a question…Is this Bucky?

Bucky had looked at Spike, confused.

 **Bucky:** Of course its Bucky, who else could it be?

The 3 other teens cheered, realizing they got Bucky back, hopefully for good this time.

 **Bucky:** Why are you guys cheering?

 **Quillo:** Alright this is going to sound…stupid. You were hit on the head when you passed out of low blood sugar. Upon waking up the first time, you were your alter ego, Drake the Magnificent.

 **Bucky:** But that's my dream self!

 **Spike:** Well, when you got hit, you turned into him, like you lost your memory or something.

 **Emily:** So Spike hit you with a piece of wood and here we are!

 **Bucky:** Well, that's a relief.

The 4 teens decided to head back to Dr. Liam's house.

 **WITH EMMA & IKE**

Ike had peeked his head into the bedroom, and saw Emma on the verge of tears.

 **Emma:** What…you haven't left yet?

 **Ike:** I'm not leaving, Emma. You wanna know why? I realize now that if I did, you guys would've died, and I would've never forgave myself. I love you guys…Do you mind if I tell you a story?

Emma looked at Ike and nodded.

 **Ike:** I had a family once…One day, I ran away from home after a fight with my mom. I came back because I realized I loved her and my entire family…But I was too late…They were all killed by snakes…

Emma had gasped, remembering what had happened to her father. That's what sold it. She had then started sobbing.

 **Ike:** Oh…What did I do this time?

 **Emma:** My father was killed by a coral snake…It was the worst day of my life, same with my sisters…

Emma had continued to sob, as Ike patted her shoulder.

 **Ike:** Don't worry, Emma. I've been there…It'll be okay.

Suddenly, Emily, Bucky, Quillo & Spike came into the house.

 **Emily:** Guys! Bucky's back!

Rachel had already started cheering, Emma had gasped, leaving the room, and seeing that Bucky was not speaking in the adventurous tone "Drake" had spoken in.

 **Emma:** Oh my gosh, it's great to have you back, Bucky!

 **Bucky:** Great to be back.

As the teens cheered, Ike had told them about a way they could get home.

 **Ike:** If you guys were to somehow find a tornado, you could get back home easily! Of course, it's a one in a million chance, but judging on how lucky you guys have gotten, I'd say I like your odds.

 **Spike:** Well, we can't just find a tornado.

 **Ike:** You're in Ohio, Spike. Tornadoes here are like heat waves in Orlando.

The 6 teens looked at Ike, confused.

 **Ike:** Oh, right. Orlando is a very hot place in Florida.

They were still confused.

 **Ike:** Another state.

 **The 6 teens in unison:** Got it.

So, they decided. They were going to depart from Dr. Liam's house tomorrow.

Can you guess what happened? Emma had another nightmare.

In this one, she had been running in the woods. She was being chased by a coral snake.

 **Emma:** Leave me alone!

 **Coral Snake:** Get BACK here!

She then realized she was in the same situation as when she first met Ike.

She came to the dirt wall that blocked her path. As the snake jumped at her, she winced, but realized Ike had jumped in front of her, killing the snake, but taking a bite from the snake…kind of like…No…

Emma had frantically shook Ike to wake him up, to no avail. And then she woke up.

 **Emma:** AHH!

She saw Ike was still sleeping, despite the loud scream, as with everyone else. She couldn't go back to sleep, so she decided to see if Dr. Liam was up. He was. Dr. Liam had seen the crying teenager, and ran to her.

 **Dr. Liam:** Emma! Is everything alright? Why are you up so late?

 **Emma:** It's been happening ever since me and the others got stuck here…I've been having these dreams where someone I love dies…This time it was Ike…Dr. Liam you're a doctor, what's going on with me?

 **Dr. Liam:** (While putting a paw on her shoulder) It's nothing going on with you. It's just stress. Do you need something? Something to get you back to sleep?

 **Emma:** (Shaking her head) I think I can get back to bed.

 **Dr. Liam:** Alright. You've got a big day tomorrow.

Emma then leaves the room, and gets back in bed.

 **Author's Note: Man, I took a while to write this chapter. However, once again, I had a blast with the chapter overall. So, can't wait for my next chapter!**

 **See you soon!**


	9. 9: A Hero I Never was & Goodbyes

**I do not own OTH (Dreamworks) nor the female porcupine triplets (starwars4life) As of right now, I only own Ike, The Grand, Dr. Liam, & Carl**

 **Chapter 9: A Hero I never was & Goodbyes**

It was a bad thunderstorm last night. Thunderstruck every 5 minutes it seemed.

The Oak Hotel still operated even after the death of The Grand, under his son, Ivan. One fateful strike hit the Oak Hotel, exactly at 12:20AM…The entire hotel was on fire…

Spike had smelled the smoke about an hour later, waking him up, as well as the others.

 **Emily:** What's that smell?

Quillo had sniffed the air.

 **Quillo:** It smells like smoke…

Just then, Ike had burst into the room.

 **Ike:** Guys! We've got a problem! I saw smoke coming from the hotel!

The 6 teens gasped in unison, as they quickly got up, and ran with Ike to the hotel.

Upon arriving, the entire hotel was practically engulfed in flames, as well as some of the trees around it.

Ivan had seen Ike and ran to him.

 **Ivan:** Ike! Thank goodness you're here! Where is Dr. Liam? We've got several burn victims! There are still animals inside!

Ike had narrowed his eyes, realizing what he had to do.

He stepped forward, looking at the burning hotel and started walking towards it. Emma had noticed this, and grabbed Ike's arm.

 **Emma:** Ike! What are you DOING?!

 **Ike:** (Sigh) Emma…I need to save those animals. They're innocent…just like my family.

 **Emma:** Ike…

 **Ike:** Emma, I have lived 10 years of my life in pain knowing that I wasn't there with my family when they were killed…I am no hero, but I know I can do good things…

Tears began to well up in Emma's eyes, as with Ike's as he turned to face Emma.

 **Ike:** I need to be a hero I never was. Even if that means saving a bunch of animals that I don't know.

 **Emma:** Ike…

Ike put his paw on Emma's mouth.

 **Ike:** Look familiar? It's what I did to save you. I did that because I lived in solitude for 10 years, until I met you…the first person I ever truly loved in years. Do you understand that?

Emma shook her head yes, as Ike removed his paw.

 **Ike:** I need to be there. Getting the animals out is the right thing to do.

Emma understood now.

 **Emma:** Promise me one thing, Ike…

 **Ike:** What?

Emma proceeded to hug Ike tightly, as Ike returned it, as they were both bawling their eyes out.

 **Emma:** Promise that you'll make it out of this…

 **Ike:** I promise. I promised I'd get you and your friends home, I won't back down from that promise.

Ike then left Emma, as Emma walked back to the others.

But Emma couldn't stay, as she also ran to the hotel, as Spike tried to stop her.

 **Spike:** EMMA, NO!

Emma had already entered the pulley system, going after Ike.

Ike ran into the hotel, breathing in too much smoke. He found a rat family under a branch, as he escorted them out of the building. Next he found a porcupine family…one that reminded him of his family. He then escorted them out of the building. He then found a lone skunk, and escorted him out of the building. He looked down at the teens & Ivan, giving them the thumbs up.

 **Ike:** I think I've got everyone!

The 5 teens cheer, but it seemed a little too early for cheering.

 **Ike:** Where's Emma?!

He then heard someone yelling out his name inside the hotel…It was Emma.

 **Emma:** Ike? *Cough* Ike! *Cough Cough*

Ike shook his head in disbelief.

 **Ike:** Emma! Hold on!

With Emma, she had begun coughing from breathing in all of the smoke. Her vision became blurry, as she saw a blurry figure sprinting towards her…Ike?

 **Ike:** Emma!

 **Emma:** (Slurred) Ike…?

 **Ike:** I'm going to get you out of this, Em!

Ike had tried to move Emma, but she fainted. Ike had no choice. He picked her up and carried her out to the pulley system, as she started to wake up, she saw Ike looking down on her.

 **Ike:** She's waking up!

Emma had seen Ike, smiling.

 **Ike:** Thank god, you're alive!

Ike and Emma had joined in a hug, even tighter than the previous one.

Once Emma & Ike had rejoined the group, everyone started to slowly applaud Ike, cheering his name. Emma had smiled at Ike. He finally could be called…a hero…

But then, the worst happens. Carl the Coral Snake had crashed the party.

 **Carl:** So sorry to interrupt, but YOU should be dead, Ike!

 **Ike:** Come and get me then, coward!

 **Carl:** No one calls Carl Cravius Coral Snake a COWARD!

Carl had then looked over at Emma, and got an idea. He started to slither, but not to Ike…but to Emma.

 **Ike:** No…!

Ike had ran towards Emma, and before Carl could bite her, Ike jumped in front of her, back towards the snake. Emma realized this happened in her dream. Ike had taken a bite from the snake, and was poisoned, but Carl had bitten into the quills, killing the snake similarly to how the girls dad killed the snake.

 **Emma:** NO!

Emma had kneeled down to a slowly dying Ike, who still had enough strength to look at Emma and talk to her.

 **Ike:** Emma…

 **Emma:** No, no…We can get you help. Just hang in there!

 **Ike:** This is a story that ends for me, Em…

Emma had started to cry, holding Ike's paw in hers.

 **Ike:** Please don't cry, Em…It makes me sad…

Ike had reached into his bag, pulling out an object. He handed it to Emma.

 **Ike:** Em…this is for you. I made it while you weren't looking.

It was a necklace. Made of wood and rope, with a capitalized E and I, being the first letters of her and Ike's name.

 **Emma:** Ike…

But Emma said no more. She put on the necklace, and smiled at Ike.

 **Emma:** I'll wear it every day.

 **Ike:** You better…

That's when it happened. Ike had gone limp. He…is dead. Emma had left him, as Ivan spoke.

 **Ivan:** I-I'm sorry, guys…I now realize how much Ike meant to you…

 **Rachel:** It's not your fault…

For the first time in the past week, the 6 teens only had each other. Now they knew that they had to get home NOW. Luckily, the radar was calling for a…tornado.

 **Author's Note: Will the teens get home? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!**


	10. 10: The Return

**Author's Note: I do not own OTH (Dreamworks) nor the OC's owned by starwars4life. I only own Ike, Dr. Liam, The Grand, & Carl.**

 **Let's get on with the final chapter of Adventure Awaits!**

 **Chapter 10: The Return**

What an adventure. The teens had wanted something like this, but they didn't think it'd end up like this. It was one heck of a ride, and now…That ride must end…

The 6 had returned to the log that got them to the forest in Ohio in the first place. The tornado was on a similar path to the one that sucked the teens into the new adventure. The teens waited in the log, as Bucky spoke up.

 **Bucky:** So…that's that.

 **Quillo:** Totally. This was a radical adventure, man.

 **Emily:** We met new animals.

 **Emma:** Lost some…

Emma looked down at the necklace Ike gave her.

 **Spike:** Did crazy things.

 **Rachel:** Things we couldn't do back home.

They then felt the tornado picking them up, as they waited and hoped for the best that they would land back home.

Back with the Hedgies, Lou and Penny had wanted to officially set up a funeral for their sons, as Annette with her daughters. The hedgies had gathered around 6 pictures, one for each teen.

 **Verne:** We gather to mourn the loss of Spike, Bucky, Quillo, Emma, Emily & Rachel. I knew the boys when they were 9…Heck, even at birth. They were rampant, but they matured, as with the girls…We'll never forget them…

 **De'Ausha:** Momma…There's a log coming down from the sky.

The hedgies looked at where De'Ausha had pointed, and saw a log coming down from the sky. Once the log landed, the Hedgies got as close as they could muster, as Emily stepped out of the log. Everyone had gasped…how did they survive?

Next came Bucky, then Rachel, then Spike, then Quillo.

Last came Emma, who kept looking at the necklace Ike gave her.

The hedgies surrounded the teens, as Lou and Penny had hugged their sons tightly, same with Annette to her daughters.

 **Lou:** We we're so worried…

 **Penny:** We thought we'd never see you again!

 **Annette:** We thought you we're dead.

 **Penny:** How did you guys get back?

So begun the longest conversation any of the teens had took part in.

 **Spike:** Well the tornado landed us in Ohio, where we were split up.

 **Bucky:** We were chased by this coral snake.

 **Emma:** We met this older porcupine, Ike.

 **Rachel:** He got us to safety in a hotel.

 **Emily:** But a coral snake attacked it.

 **Quillo:** We were able to get to a porcupine doctor's house.

 **Bucky:** I, uh, lost my memory for a minute.

 **Rachel:** Ike saved a bunch of animals from a burning hotel.

 **Emma:** He payed his life for it…

Emma had looked at her necklace, but smiled, knowing where Ike was now.

 **Rachel:** We basically rode a tornado back here.

 **Kale:** Incredible.

Well…there it was. An adventure that truly awaited our main teens. It was just as quill-raising as they could hope. But now, it was time for that adventure…to end.

 **Author's Note: Well, there you have it. The end of my first ever OTH fic. Although this will most likely be the final fic I write basing around the characters of starwars4life, this will NOT be my final fanfiction over all. I have many plans of making stories, mostly OTH, but I may also make other fanfics. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this story!**

 **I just want to say thank you to starwars4life. He helped me get the story up and running, and I can't thank him enough. It was a blast to make this story, even though I cut much content out due to me not liking it. This included making the Grand evil as a plot twist, the fire killing Ike instead of a snake, and, and this was cut very early, like, when I pitched the idea to him, having the bat triplet go along with the porcupines. There are so many possibilities for me as a writer now, and I have you to thank! To starwars4life, keep doing what you do best: make these amazing stories that can impact a life.**

 **That's all I've got. See you in the next story!**


End file.
